Year of the Wolf
by Fridae
Summary: Severus Snape is defenately not impressed, Hermione is headgirl and once again some else got the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. With that and the discovery of the child of another Marauder will Snape ever get a grip on things?
1. A Small Discovery

Severus Snape was in a foul mood (not that that was much of a surprise,) not only was the insufferable-know-it-all now the head girl at Hogwarts but once again Severus Snape had missed out on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. This really shouldn't have shocked him, after all every year Dumbledore managed to find some dunderhead to fill the position. Snape lent forward and glared down the table, past Minerva, at the new professor who was happily chatting to the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. If only she would glance down the table, just so he could slip in one of his death-looks that he knew he did ever so well.

"Severus!" Snape's bitter thoughts were interrupted by Minerva McGonagall snapping at him, "Giving Professor LeLament the evil-eye will not make her resign."

"No," mumbled Snape, "but I would settle for her dropping dead. Now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you went back to focusing on your toast and stayed out of my business." With that Snape continued to glare down the table only to notice the Professor wasn't even sitting at the table anymore, instead she was walking out of the Great hall. _Now, _thought Severus, _would be the perfect time to intimidate her and initiate her into her year of grief that hopefully would be so dreadful she would have to resign._ Snape smiled to himself as he left the Great hall after the unsuspecting Professor LeLament.

Snape strode into the corridor only to discover the new Professor was no where to be seen. Just as he was about to give up and go back to his porridge he felt someone softly tap him on the shoulder, quickly he spun around only to find himself face to face with the newest member of staff.

"Yes?" he snapped just inches from the professor's face yet much to his surprise she didn't flinch or show any signs of fear. What was going on? He was Snape, he was terrifying!

"Professor Erica LeLament, Defence Against the Dark Arts division," she said with arrogance to rival Snape's as she offered her hand.

"Yes, I know who you are." Snape mumbled, "And just let me warn you that not one Defence Against the Dark Arts professor has lasted more than a year."

"Maybe not, but you don't terrify me, however that's not why I'm here, I need to ask a favour from you." She smiled smugly at Snape who was positive she was laughing on the inside, the nerve, first she steals his job then she asks for favours. "I need you to make me Wolfbane potion."

"Why do you need," Snape stopped dead in his tracks, "WHAT! Another werewolf has stolen my job. Has Dumbledore gone mad? What if I say no?"

"I will have to make sure I am in your presence when I transform." She smiled at the now horrified Potions Master showing two very sharp and very scary canines. She reminded him of someone, who was it?

"LUPIN!" Snape was horrified as realisation hit him, "You're a Lupin!" This was the last straw, Snape was going to kill Dumbledore and invest in some silver bullets.


	2. Commotion in the Great Hall

"Professor Snape," said Minerva, "Move across a little, you are almost in my pudding. Professor LeLament won't bite." Snape looked at the werewolf sitting next to him; she had a stupid grin plastered across her face and her canines looking sharper every second. It was apparent that the Potions Master had a minor phobia of werewolves or maybe it was just children of Marauders. No he wasn't scared of Harry so it was the werewolf factor.

"Yes Professor, the full moon isn't for another three weeks," she whispered so only Snape could hear her. "I did notice however that you seem to have a minor phobia of werewolves, am I right?"

"Watch what you say," Snape growled in a dangerously low tone.

"Oh, so it's the fact I'm related to a Marauder?" She had guts, Snape had to give her credit for it but she was beginning to tread on thin ice.

"That's it!" Snape yelled in the middle of the silent Great hall, "I am going to bed!"

"Minerva," the small werewolf lent over to talk to the old witch, "I'm just going to take Professor Snape to his dungeons, make sure he gets there okay."

"I think that would be a wise idea Professor Lupin." Minerva let out a gasp as she realised her mistake.

"You all knew," Snape was shouting at the table full of staff in front of him, "I can't believe this!"

"Come on, off to bed for you now." The little Professor dragged the very reluctant Snape from the Great hall.

"Are you intent on wrecking my life?" Snape snapped once they were in the corridor.

"Wrecking your life? Excuse me, I thought it was you wrecking mine, didn't you want to scare me so much that I would believe it necessary to retire. I'm sorry your little plan failed for the first time in seven years." As short as she was, Snape still felt intimidated by her. "Anyway I need to ask another favour from you."

"I've already started making your Wolfbane potion, so don't worry." Snape didn't want to be stuck in the hallway with this werewolf full moon or not.

"Well actually I was hoping that it would be possible for you to teach me how to make the Wolfbane potion. I have plenty of potions experience, I got all 'O's on my O.W.L.S and just as good on my N.E.W.T.S." She looked up at Snape and smiled hopefully.

I don't think that would be a pleasant experience for either of us, least of all me." Snape said quietly.

"Oh Severus, my dear boy," said a kind voice from behind Snape, quite obviously belonging to Albus Dumbledore, "I think some company would do you well, why don't you reconsider?" Snape sighed loudly, he knew that there was no point even trying to argue with Albus, that man would not take no for an answer unless of course that was the answer he wanted.

"Oh well, I suppose I can allow it this once," said Snape grudgingly, he knew he couldn't say no to anything Albus asked of him, the man had taken him under his wing knowing full well he was an ex-death eater.

"Oh thank-you, Albus," Erica Lupin smiled kindly at the white haired warlock in front of her. Snape however was seething, if there was one thing he hated more than people invading his personal space was being made to let people invade his personal space, especially when that person was the offspring of a certain Marauder.

"Yes, thank-you, Albus," Snape said with A-grade sarcasm, "You always seem to know what is best for me." Albus didn't say anything, instead he just smiled that all knowing smile and turned to walk off. This annoyed Snape even more, "And get that stupid smirk off your face." He yelled after the old professor who was now disappearing around a corner as someone else walked into the corridor.

"Harry!" Professor Lupin squeaked, Snape sighed and rolled his eyes, "How are you?"

"Oh, how sweet," Snape interrupted with certain malice in his voice, "The mini-marauders are having a get together, is Sirius Black's secret child here also? Oh let me guess Black is really your father Hermione?" Snape said to a very confused Hermione who had walked up behind Harry mid-conversation.

"What? Sirius isn't my father, he's Harry's godfather." Poor Hermione had no idea what was going on.

"Well there was two mini-Marauders here I thought there may have been a third or a fourth." Snape appeared to be on the brink of a nervous breakdown. "After all we have James Potter's spawn, Harry-fucking-Potter and werewolf girl, spawn of Lupin."

"Professor," said Harry quietly, "My middle name is James not Fucking." And with that Snape stormed off to his dungeons leaving the laughing morons behind.


	3. Harry Dreaming

_My apologies on my incredibly short chapters, however I promise to update the story as often as possible when I am not at uni. _

CHAPTER 3 – Harry Dreaming

Ron was furious that he had managed to miss Snape's near nervous breakdown after choosing to stay in the Great Hall to finish off any left over desserts. He had insisted on Harry and Hermione telling him the story over and over again for the entire day.

"So," said Ron in an attempted casual voice, "Do you think he will end up in St Mungos before the year is over. How awesome would that be, just flipping fantastic!"

"Ron!" Said Hermione in an exasperated voice, which knocked the dreamy look right of Ron's face, "Do you think you can drop the subject of Snape and his freak-out for maybe ten minutes?"

"I just think it's amusing," said a very red faced Ron, "I hate that greasy-git and I just find it comforting to know that he is loosing his marbles."

"We know all that," said Harry, "We heard it, what do you think Hermione, forty times today? Anyway what do you think of Professor Lupin? The younger, female one I mean."

Hermione groaned loudly, she was sick of the boys' juvenile conversations. "And we have heard this too Harry. And you know what," she continued, "If I have to hear either of these conversations again today, actually for the rest of the week I will slap the offending talker." Ron and Harry looked at each other with a look that could only say, "Girls?"

"But come on, I'm seventeen, she is twenty-two, that's only five years difference." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Harry's plan. "Don't look at me like that. Just think how thrilled Remus would be at two of the Marauders' children getting married."

"Harry," said Ron with true concern, "You're delusional mate, absolutely flipping nutters."

"Oh well, a man can dream." Harry said sadly. Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, thanks guys, with friends like you I certainly don't need enemies."

"Shut up Harry, you are so melodramatic." Hermione said still laughing.

"With out me Voldermort would still be running around terrorising the wizarding community, I'll have you know." Ron and Hermione stopped laughing and looked at Harry, "Relax guys, I'm not that arrogant."

"I could say differently," said a familiar sarcastic voice from behind the trio.

"Professor Snape," said Ron cheerfully, "How, err, pleasant to see you have recovered after the emotional strain placed on you yesterday." Hermione's and Harry's jaws dropped, they could not believe what Ron was saying, was he mad. Sure he was a good six feet tall now but still this was Snape he was talking to and that meant it would all end in disaster. "I assume you have been seeing mini-Marauders out of the corner of your eye everywhere you go."

"Mr Weasley," said Professor Snape in the dangerously low tone that means trouble, "If you don't learn to watch your tongue you might find you have no tongue to watch."

"I was just showing some concern for a professor," Ron said, further endangering himself to a weeks worth of detentions.

"Forty-seven points from Gryffindor for refusing to respect a professor." Snape spun around and continued making his was down the corridor with his black robes billowing behind him.

"Forty-seven points?" Said Harry, "What the fuck?"

"I don't know, like why not fifty-four or sixty-two," laughed Hermione.


End file.
